Hate
by TheLost1
Summary: I own only the new characters and plot. don't sue! Enjoy! suspention, talent, sex. My best i think. R/R please! IT IS COMPLETE!
1. Fight

OK you didn't like it so I'll write a new one. They hate each other. It's them, Hermione and Draco yelling. You'll understand it. There fighting because Draco called Hermione names because she added to much frog to there potion. I hope I cleared that up! /\_/\*  
  
"Malfoy, get the fuck away from me! I never want to see your ugly face you fucker! Just because I added too much of the frog doesn't mean I'm a dumb ass bitch! Ok? I have feelings!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up you filthy mud blood! I hope you rot in hell you bitch ass mother fucker! I think you're the ugliest pissy thing on earth! You don't deserve to live you should die!" Malfoy shot back.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy! Your just jealous because I'm smarter then you! Ok Lust admit it you hooker! You peachy basturd! Fuck you! I fucking hate you! I don't know how you can have friends! No one likes you! You're still a virgin! You're a fucking pussy!" She screeched back.  
  
"Don't you dare? You bitch, fuck off! You're nothing but a bitch! Besides I know stuff and I can get you suspended!" He added in a smug voice.  
  
"Just try!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Professor, I need a word with you. If you don't mind." Malfoy said in a calm voice.  
  
"I don't mind." Said Prof. Snape.  
  
"You know the things missing out of your cupboard. Well she took them. And she helped people get into the Slytherin house. She needs to leave. So she is a no good mudblood thief!" He explained with a smile.  
  
"Miss Granger you are suspended. No need crying or any other nonsense. Just go. I'll contact the headmaster. Be gone Miss Granger." Prof. Snape said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You'll get it sooner or later; revenge will be mine, Draco Malfoy! Revenge will be mine." Hermione whispered as she stormed out of the room.  
  
So do you like this one? Because I hope you do. So please review. Be as mean as you please. Who gives a rat's ass? But if you like it. Tell me. It'll boost my confidence. And happy Christmas. 


	2. School

She came to a large old house with a beautiful garden and a huge porch.  
  
A few girls were outside in the garden.  
  
"Excuse me, how do I sign up?" asked Hermione softly.  
  
A blonde girl shot up from out of the flowers. She was wearing a blue cotton dress and had her hair in pig tails. "Hello, who are you?" she asked with huge blue eyes.  
  
"Hermione Granger, and you?" she responded a little shaky.  
  
"Melissa Hilton." Said the black haired girl from near the fence. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Shimmery Malfoy." Said the Blonde.  
  
"Malfoy! Is your brother Draco? Is he?" Asked Hermione with such vigor.  
  
"Yes. Are you that girl he always talks about? He calls you a mudblood, but I think he likes you. Fallow me, I'll show you to the place you sign up at." So Hermione fallowed Shimmery to a large circular room with a desk and a potted plant. The little old lady behind the desk was typing madly.  
  
"Fanny, this is Hermione Granger. She wants to take classes. Do we have an opening?" Shimmery asked happily.  
  
"Oh! Yes we do! Dear, tell me how long you'll stay."  
  
"Um, until about a week before Hogwarts starts." Hermione replied.  
  
"What are you studying?" Fanny asked.  
  
"Um, I want to play the electric violin."  
  
"Ok, do you have one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, we'll get you one. Do you have your things?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, Shimmery, Melissa, will you take Hermione to her room? It's # 13."  
  
"Sure" said the two ladies waiting by the window and they went to show her the room.  
  
"That's right next to mine, and across from her. Were going to have so much fun! I'm glad you're our new friend! It was getting kind of boring with just the two of us. Oh. Just to tell you, during the summer holiday my brother comes here to learn to sing better. He's pretty good. You'll be a surprise so no telling Draco." Shimmery shot a look to Melissa. "So why electric violin?"  
  
"It seems interesting. Why does your brother have to come? He's the reason I'm not in school, well, my regular school."  
  
The lunch came and went, they got full and retreated to Hermione's room.  
  
"I'm full! Shimmery, I don't think I can move, Hermione! Help I'm gonna fall!" Melissa squealed.  
  
" Let's stay up late tonight and talk!" Shimmery suggested, "We can tell secrets and stuff! It will be so fun!"  
  
"Ok, that would be fun." Hermione agreed.  
  
So at 9 o'clock, they all went back to Hermione's room and set up there sleeping area.  
  
" I'll go first. My name Is Melissa, I'm a witch, I like Food,boys,and nail polish, my deepest secret is that I was held back in 4th grade 6 times, finally I just quit, we had to move a lot so I wouldn't be made fun of, and when I old enough, I want to hex them all! I have a mom, dad, sister, and a dog named Alfonzo. Next!" Melissa said in a giddy voice.  
  
  
  
"My name is Shimmery, I like boys, Chickens, and ACDC, My deepest secret is, my dads a death eater and doesn't like me because my mom was a muggle, I'll tell you the story due to your confused look, my dad went out, got drunk screwed a girl, he thought she was magical because has an idiot and then she got pregnant, had me and he sent me here because he doesn't like me, he sends Draco so he can be skilled. My dad hits Draco a lot and he tried to kill himself. It hasn't worked, but he doesn't want people to know about it, so I don't think he's faking. I have a mom, dad, Brother and an owl named Serendipity." She said in about two breaths.  
  
There was a moment of quietness, then Hermione started. "My name is Hermione, I like The Mystery Date Game, Pizza, and boys. My deepest secret is when I was little I had fantasies about me only older with the same blonde boy and we seemed deeply in love. He was gorgeous, and in the fantasy I looked like I do now, but I don't know who the boy is. I have a mom, dad, an owl named Raven and a cat." And she concluded.  
  
" Wow! Its late, we should sleep." Shimmery said, Melissa nodded as did Hermione, and they all fell asleep.  
  
Hermione had a dream that night. She was with the blonde boy and walking with him, it started to storm and there was rain, they got under cover and held each other for warmth, they started to kiss and got a bit detailed. Hermione woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Draco" she uttered.  
  
  
  
So how was it? Read the next chapter, then review please, thanx so much! 


	3. Home alone

So Hermione was suspended. She spent the first two weeks reading. She finally sent an owl to Harry and Ron. It said  
  
Hey guys How's it going? I miss you so much! I need something to do! I already reread Hogwarts, A history six times! Please! Can you send me a newspaper or a magazine? My parents went on a long vacation so I'm by myself. I miss magic and the magic world. Please help me! With love, Hermione  
  
So she sent her raven she found fallen from a nest a few years back. She just called it Raven. It was smart and could send letters to her friends. It worked.  
  
Back at Hogwarts Harry and Ron got her letter and wrote back that night.  
  
Hermione, We have three news papers and a few magazines you can have and were sending some food. We think you might miss it. Oh! Guess what! We were heading to Care of Magical Creatures and we saw Malfoy with a guitar playing something we never heard before! It was weird and we were going to investigate, but decided to go to class. We miss you and hope you're doing ok! Harry and Ron  
  
Raven and Hedwig came to her window one morning to bring her the package. She started to read the first magazine and saw an add in it. It was for a wizard an d witch school ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madam Butterfly's school for the magical talented.  
  
We Specialize in not normal magic, but the actual talent. As in  
  
Singing  
  
Dancing  
  
Instrumental  
  
Acting  
  
The students can come with no experience at all; we just hope our teachers can help them enough to still get a good job in the path they have chosen.  
  
Wow, she said to herself. I could do that. I'll still be at a school. What's that address? Oh there it is. Ok I'm going to go. And with that she tamed her now sleek hair (From brushing A LOT) and rushed out the door.  
  
OK take a left here and go to 4th St. Ok and now to the right and *gasp* 


	4. Not Again

"Mr. Malfoy, Would you kindly step out of my class room and wait for me out there." Said Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"Fine. I don't know what the hell your trying to tell the class though." He smirked. Oh look, that Longbottom, I think he likes me. Ewww! I can expect that from Potter and Weasly, but not him, he thought. He walked out of the door with a sigh.  
  
A few minutes later, Prof. McGonagall came out to have there "talk".  
  
"Draco, I have had enough, you will be suspended. And I don't want to hear any thing from you," She Snapped as she saw him about to butt in. "Calling that poor Brown girl a Lesbian bitch fucker, was not a nice thing! Nor were calling Parvati the bitch she fucks and a 2 cent crackwhore of the cover of crackwhore magazine. Also, telling the class you saw the two fucked up bastards, Harry and Ron, in the library practically ripping one another's clothes off, playing tonsil hockey. Mr. Malfoy, that language is not wanted here. Do you understand?" She some what concluded.  
  
"Yes, But all of it was true. I don't need to be suspended. It's not fair! I demand you to call it off!" Malfoy roared.  
  
"That's not what you said about Miss Granger." She replied.  
  
"That's a whole different story!" He started to blush.  
  
"No excuses, to your father's wishes, you will go strait to Madam Butterfly's to help your sister and get back into your classes. I have heard you have a lovely voice. I think before you leave, you should sing us a song. Yes, today at lunch in 3 minutes. Yes indeed. Make sure it's appropriate. Have a nice time, and after lunch, pack up and I will accompany you to the train." DING! She was cut off by the lunch bell.  
  
She hurried him along to the Great hall. She handed him a guitar and led him to the front of the crowd. From a magnified voice, out came "Ladies and gentlemen, due to some mishaps, some one is being suspended, but first, our very own Draco Malfoy will sing us a muggle song. Go ahead Draco." the last thing she said was with her normal voice.  
  
He started with music and broke into one of his favorite Greenday's song," Wake up the house is on fire, and the cats caught in the dryer." And off he went.  
  
The crowded hall exploded in applause as he ended. All but Harry and Ron. They hated him more due to what he did to Hermione. But she was having a blast.  
  
McGonagall rushed Draco out of the hall and down to the train. He was getting wet in the Scottish rain. (Yes, there in Scotland.) The train ride wasn't to long because he slept through most of it, but it ended in London, and he had to walk half a mile with a trunk full of school things to Madam Butterfly's School.  
  
He couldn't wait to get there, Steve and Brad would be there, and his little sister, but that's ok he didn't mind. He was kind of happy to see her. He walked forever and finally reached the Front door.  
  
"Hi, Fanny, Where is every body? IS my room still # 14? I'm going to unpack." He said with enthusiasm.  
  
"There eating in the dining room, yes, have a nice time unpacking. Oh! You have to dress up nice for dinner, it's a fancy one." Fanny spoke from behind her typewriter.  
  
Draco put all his things away, put on his only tuxedo, (A white one w/tails * . *) And went to eat.  
  
As he rounded the corner, he could see the blonde head of his sister, the black hair of Melissa, and the soft brown hair of someone he hadn't' seen before, well that's what he thought. As he got deeper into the room he saw Steve and Brad sitting strait and eating the best they could. He laughed at this to himself, for Steve, and Brad was very clumsy. He took his seat and looked around the room His mouth fell open at the site of the brunette.  
  
"Not you." He croaked.  
  
  
  
Now Review please, I need criticism. Thank you! 


	5. How did that happen?

Thanks for telling me who he is. He is pretty hot. But I'm more into short who-like skaters. (Read my file, you'll understand.)But, he is cute. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, hello Draco" Hermione said in a sweet voice.  
  
"What the fu... I mean why are you here?" He said holding back rage. Not wanting to get kicked out by swearing in front of the teachers and Madam Butterfly.  
  
"Well, it all started when you got me suspended, I got bored, had Harry and Ron send me some newspapers and magazines, found this place, now I'm getting classes. You understand? Or do I have to repeat it slowly?" She said, accompanied by giggles from Melissa and Shimmery.  
  
"I got you. Why are we all dressed up?" He asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"We have special guest here tonight, Master Googulan, the world famous pianist, Mrs. Prand, the opera singer, and you know Professor Dumbledore. Now if you all don't mind, I would like to have a toast. For my fine young students, I hope they will become well known for something. Anything." Madam Butterfly concluded they all touched glasses full of a dark red whine. And they all started to eat a delicate Swedish meal.  
  
By the end of the night, both Hermione and Draco were quite pink. "Hermione, you should go to bed. We'll go with you." Melissa suggested. And Shimmery agreed.  
  
"Well ok I guess. I *hic* suppose so. You know what? *hic* I think we should do this more often, you know. I think *hic* that's a dandy *hic* idea." Yep, she was drunk.  
  
Melissa and Shimmery had a tough time taking her up the stairs. But they managed. They put her in a nightgown and tucked her in. She was babbling happily to the wall as they quietly left. Hermione giggled and spoke to the wall until she fell asleep. About 20 minutes later every one went to bed.  
  
Draco was drunk also. He felt light and airy. He went into the wrong room, Room 13. He stripped into his jade green silk boxers and crawled into what he thought was his bed. He was delighted to feel something warm in it. He poked it slightly to see what would happen and to his great fondness, the warm thing turned slightly. He could see beautiful, soft brown hair cascading down the face of a dimly lit angel. His eyes got big and a huge smile crossed his face. He looked like a little boy opening a present. He pushed the hair away from her eyes and kissed her softly on the forehead. Her eyes snapped open and locked in on Draco's. The usual cruel gray/green of them was now soft, and some-what sweet. But she didn't know who it was, nor did she care.  
  
"Hullo" She said with a smile, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Sure." He replied and kissed her. She kissed back and he grabbed her neck, opening for a deeper kiss. Her hand traveled to his groin. Then playfully squeezing his hard cock enclosed in silk. This excited him. It tickled a little, but enough to get him to giggle out loud. So he let his hand explore her inner thigh and between her legs. She enjoyed this too. She reached her hand into his boxers and played with his dick. She looked to see some blonde hair peeking up from his pants. She felt some moisture come onto her hand. She brought it up to her mouth and licked it. She liked it. She wanted more.  
  
Out side a storm had started. Her room was almost pitch black, but thanks to the night light Shimmer gave her, their bodies were still able to be seen. Draco lifted the nightyoffher perfect body. His hands cupped her round naked breast. He circled her hard nipples, and then playfully licked them. This made Hermione gasp with pleasure. She practically ripped his boxers off. She moved her way down and finally reached her destination. She placed his hard cock between her lips and slid it into her mouth as far as she could without gagging herself. She worked her head back and forth until he cummed in her mouth and as she moved it out of her mouth he cummed again all over her face. She laughed and cleaned it off. He took of her panties and laid her on her back. He drew her legs up and inserted his rod into her wet slit. He pushed it in as far as it could go and gently rocked himself so he could steadily go in and out. Thankfully, they climaxed as a burst of thunder rumbled past.  
  
"Wow that was amazing." She said breathing heavily.  
  
"Thanks" he said, and they fell asleep in each others arms still naked.  
  
In the morning, Draco woke op to a pleasant soft mound next to him. He noticed his arm was around someone. He turned her around and was shocked to see what it was. He pulled up the blanket and saw they had no clothes. He wanted to cry. He was speechless at the sight of her though.  
  
She woke up to him staring down at her body with his mouth open. She looked down and saw what it was. She began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my bed? We could get caught and suspended. Do you want that?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"No." She shot back. "Its my room! What are you doing in here? When did you come in? What happened?  
  
"What?" He looked around the room and turned crimson. "I don't know when I came in; I think we had.sex. I don't know why I'd do that with a mudblood, but it happened." Draco smirked. "I'm going to go and change. Don't tell anyone" he warned and walked to his room dressed in his boxers and pants.  
  
Hermione took a hot shower, got dressed, and went strait to get Shimmery and Melissa. She told them what she new and they got ready to answer, sort of.  
  
"How was it? Was he big? Did you like it? Did it hurt? How did it feel? How do you feel? Are you ok?" they asked together to make a jumble of words.  
  
"One at a time! Ok, I don't remember how it was, he was huge, like almost 8 inches, I don't know if it hurt or if I liked it, I feel fine, I don't know how it felt, I'm fine, really." She assured them.  
  
"Ok, we believe you, don't we Melissa," She nodded. "Lets go eat. I'm starved." Shimmery pleaded.  
  
"Ok, just don't say anything to Draco. He told me not to tell any one. Ok, promise?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Promise" came Shimmery's cheerful voice.  
  
"Promise" Assured Melissa.  
  
And off they went to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How was it? I tried to get really graphic, did it work, or was it to fast. They still don't love each other, they just like sex. Thank you everyone for your reviews, they really do help. Thank you all again, really. 


	6. The Anouncement

So the next few days were uneventful, until the day Madam Butter fly had an announcement.  
  
"We are going to pt on a play. All of you will have a part. So be ready. We will start rehearsing on Monday and we will perform for Hogwarts in December. Now that's why our guests were here. You all understand?" And with a nod, they retired for the night.  
  
"Wow. Were doing 'A Day of the Never-ending Night.' By Diana Shoulton. She's one of the best writers." Melissa gushed.  
  
"So? I want to be the forgetful maid. You know, she'd be fun. What about you Hermione?" Shimmery asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe just a background person. I don't want to have to do this in front of Hogwarts. Oh!" She moaned. "We'd better eat lunch. The try outs arte in an hour!" And they rushed to the dining room to see Draco just sitting there. He was eating a tuna sandwich and tomato soup.  
  
"Gee, Draco, that looks good! Wow! I want some too. Remember when mum made it for us? Well, then the thing happened." Shimmery said  
  
"Yes I do. Then dad found out. But were fine. There's food in the kitchen. When you're done, you are to go the theatre B and wait for everyone else." He replied with a grin.  
  
"Fine. Let's eat." Hermione said quickly. They went to the kitchen, got some sandwiches and ate in silence until Draco left.  
  
"Are you going to do it again?" Blurted Melissa as soon as Draco's Steps disappeared.  
  
"What? No! I.I hate him! Never! How.Why would I do that? You think I liked it? I can't remember it! No" Hermione said spilling some of her sandwich's contents on her dress.  
  
"Fine it was just a question... you know. It's not even that' important. Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Shimmery laughed.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Funny! Let's go to the theatre. And hurry." Hermione retorted.  
  
  
  
"Ok let's go. I bet you'll get the main role, along with Draco, and will have to do that make out session with him! Ha! Then you'll get married. LOL! OH! Look at this! The main 2 roles get caught in her bed. W/out clothes. Ha! You and Draco together again!" Melissa said as she looked through the script. "Oh I can see it now! You 2 will get caught in the moment and not be able to stop. 'Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, please stop you're not supposed to do that!!' That's exactly what will happen! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
"People, please sit in the first row. OK good you're settled. We will have auditions. Here we go." And madam Butterfly began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok we will have the people tomorrow. " She said as I t was over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Tomorrow~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh look it's the paper! Hermione! You are Stacy! The main character! And Draco's Dustin! We were right! Woo! I'm your mother, and she's your granny! HA! Melissa is old!" Shimmery laughed.  
  
"Well, I don't care. I like being old, deary! "Melissa cackled like an old woman.  
  
"Fun, lets go study. " Hermione Groaned.  
  
"Ok we will! Let's go and study! This will be the most fun study time ever!" Melissa said in her4 old lady voice.  
  
So they studied. 


	7. The letters

Thank you! Riau! Thanks so much! Woo! Ok.  
  
A week later Hermione got a letter from Harry and then one from Ron. Harry's said:  
  
Hermione, I hope all is well and you're not too bored. Oh, did the magazines and papers help? Oh! I wish you were here! This school with some rich snobs is coming. They're doing a play. I wonder if there going anywhere else. It will probably be stupid. I wish you were here to make fun of it with Ron and I. today we started to learn how to make the forgetfulness potion. Neville's cauldron melted! It was hilarious. I miss you. I haven't seen Draco around lately. Boy I'd hate to have to perform in front of him. Even more with him. Stay happy.  
  
Harry  
  
And Ron's said:  
  
Herm, How's it hangin'? How's your parent? This weird play thing from Madam Butterfly's school of snobby wankers is going to perform here. I wish I could sleep through it. Boy, I wish you were here. If I wasn't at school it would be pretty boring. But I hope you are ok. Herm, I'm sorry, but I overheard that since you were suspended, you can't be made a prefect or head girl. McGonagall almost cried got to go, Prof. Binns is coming. I have no idea what he was talking about.  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione began to cry at the prefect thing and wrote back to both of them.  
  
Harry and Ron,  
  
I heard of this school and there not snobs. At least 4 of them will surprise you. I wouldn't like to have to perform in front of Draco or any Slytherin's, but who cares. It's not even you! So don't judge them by there school. There not too bad! So fuck off!  
  
W/love Hermione.  
  
She giggled at the last part. But she was still mad about the snob and wanker remarks. But there will be revenge. Speaking of revenge, she forgot all about her revenge on Draco. He'll get his and she knew how.  
  
She went to Draco's room and knocked slightly. "Draco, can I come in?" She cooed through the door.  
  
"What"? Who's there? Hermione, what do you want?" He asked as he opened the door.  
  
"I have something special in mind. *giggle* don't worry it wont hurt. Let's go in my room." She led him to her little bed room. She sat him on the bed and put a scarf on over his eyes.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" He roared but his voice had a sound of a frightened little boy.  
  
"Don't worry. Let me do this. Just lay back." She whispered wiping her lips crossed his ear. She slid her hand down to his loose jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped it. "Don't move" She ordered when he started to respond. She grasped his hard cock in her hand. She gently moved her hand up and down then slowed down to almost a stop. Only she would squeeze and loosen, then tighten and loosen and so on. Draco moaned in pleasure.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, How'd you learn this?" He gasped.  
  
"Girl scouts." She giggled.*  
  
HE started to squirt, and then Hermione pulled his pants up and led him to his room and told him to wait. She then got dinner and went to sleep. Her revenge was leaving a fully cocked Draco waiting for more. (Insert evil laughter.)  
  
I'm glad I got another chapter out of 1 person, thanx again Riau! And hopefully you'll give me more good ones. Thanks and send more thoughts did you like it/? I want a beta-reader, if anyone is interested, email me or just tell me in a review. At miffy1942@yahoo.com Thanks! 


	8. Draco's turn

I just want you all to know, Hermione was not being slutty. She knew how a guy would hate it if they were left hanging like that. (Probably from a book.) And she needed him to fee stupid. I don't know why some people couldn't understand it. And how am I going to fast? They still don't like each other with passion. I really don't know. But thanks to all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. /\_/\* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco headed into the dining room the next morning grumpily. He plopped himself down in the chair next to his sister. He started to whisper to her and she hugged him. He left to his class before he could eat.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, Melissa! Come over here. Draco said that 'someone' came into his room and touched him where daddy does and then just left." Shimmery whispered and glared at Hermione. "Then He got a letter from Crabbe saying that all the school is getting excited about a stupid school coming and putting on a play. He doesn't know why Draco's not at school and is sad he's going to miss it." She said with a snicker. "But Draco is really upset with the revenge you did to him, Hermione. He thought of when daddy did that to him, a long time ago and he tried to hang himself because no one wants him and he has no real friends and no one would care if he was gone. It was sad. I didn't understand why he put it in that order, but he probably remembered it like it. Hermione, be careful! He might get revenge on you, he mumbled something about it."  
  
A ping of guilt hit Hermione gut as the words came out of Shimmery's mouth. "He deserved it" She mumbled and left to her class. The only way she could escape the anticipation of the play was playing her electric violin. She was getting good and liked it. But today she had more on her mind.  
  
"Hermione!" Snapped Professor Gliant, her music professor, "Come with me!" He led her outside to the busy streets of Liverpool, England. "Now play!" He ordered. She set her violin case on the ground and played. At the end she made 8 pounds in her case! "Now you have played for an audience, now don't worry so much about how they will watch you! Just concentrate on yourself!" He pounced. As if she was worried about the crowd! She could careless! She didn't want Draco to do anything. That's all she was worried about, well, she should be!  
  
Draco got done with his singing lesson and went for a walk. He tried to think of a good comeback to what Hermione did. I could do the same thing no that would be lame! How bout.I could. no. I know! I'll just fuck her! Smart Draco! No! That would be dumb! Well then what can I do? I don't know! (How sad he's talking to himself!) I could throw her in the lake when we get to Hogwarts! Or I could send her love letters from Harry! And then she'll think he loves her! Or better yet I could write her a long letter on hoe much Harry despises her and then to get Potty and Weasel to get mad, I could convince her to start to make out with me in the halls at Hogwarts and then they'll be mad at each other! Draco, you're a genius! Thanks! (He was thinking.)  
  
And he set of to write the letter. This is how it went.  
  
Hermione, I was thinking about the pass and I just don't think we should be friends; we just don't have much in common. You understand, don't you? Well I think you getting suspended were bad, and I am beginning to hate you! Yes hate! You dumb bitch! You get suspended and leave me here to do homework with idiots? Well fuck you! I hate you! I hate how you look, walk, think, breathe, and everything else! I hate you and I don't want you to come back! I am in love with Ron and I hate you, you piece of shit! I am glad you're gone! Oh, Ron says hi.  
  
Harry  
  
He laughed at it as he gave it to his owl and sent her letter. Hermione got the letter along with another one from the real Ginny. Ginny's read,  
  
Hermione, I miss you so much! Oh I hate it here without you! Well I hope you write back. You're lucky! Harry and Ron have test to do and have been to busy to write. You should send them a letter giving them a hard time. So, stay happy! Love Ginny  
  
The other letter was Draco's; he put a spell on it to make it be in Harry's hand writing. She wasn't too happy and replied to both.  
  
Ginny, I'm fine and will see you sooner then you think, and I want you to know that Draco is in the same building as me. You know that school? The one giving you a play? Well, we're in it. You can't tell any one, or I'll send you a nasty howler! So please, please don't tell! Be good and have fun. Love Hermione  
  
To Harry she sent a howler. It screamed: FINE, I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS! HATE ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WELL FUCK YOU HARRY POTTER! FUCK YOU!  
  
Harry didn't open it so it exploded, the shrill voice didn't sound like Hermione, so Ron and Harry had no idea who it was. Every one laughed and laughed especially the Slytherin. Harry was waiting to here Draco yell "Your fan club is leaving you Potter!" but he realized that Draco wasn't there. He wondered where he was.  
  
Hermione was busy for a long time with the play and her music to worry about Harry until Saturday; Draco came up to her and started a conversation.  
  
"So mudblood, what the hells wrong with you?" He asked briskly.  
  
"Draco! Go away nothings wrong! I need to study!" She cried back.  
  
"Why do you need to study? Why aren't you with my sister and Melissa? Are you sure nothings wrong?" He asked with Fake concern.  
  
"They are on dates. Fine, something is wrong! Harry hates me!" And she started to cry.  
  
"Gra.Hermione, Who cares about Potter? Screw him! He's not worth it! I know! How bout when we go to Hogwarts for the ply, when they come down any hall we start to make out! He would be jealous! Just any hall we're in and see them, make out! I'll walk around with you, too. Sound good?" He asked.  
  
"Sure" She replied then went to her room to, you guessed it read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it? Thank you all for reading my story, and all my beloved reviewers! Thanks! ^_^ 


	9. There Back!

Yay! Another chapter! I am so happy! Thank you reviewers! Thank you! You're the greatest! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco's POV Damn, Draco! What were you thinking! That was somewhat nice! Damn! OH fuck fuckity fucky poo! Why the hell did I do that! Now Hermione will think I like her, a mudblood! Psh! No way! Never! Well she is pretty you know. Shut up! Well it's true! You know it! Your father doesn't care any more. You can do what ever. After mom died he disowned us. So do what you think is right! Who cares! Just think, when you two make out in the halls, what will every one think? Huh? I bet McGonagall would faint. Ha! Funny! Well I think Draco likes Hermione. No! Besides how would I tell her? Oh Hermione, I love you! Or Herm? I need to tell you. I like you. A lot. No No No! Damn! I hate her! And that's it!  
  
Hermione's POV Well this is great. We go to Hogwarts tomorrow! My best friend, well one of them, hates me. He's an ass! No need to care though. I'll see Ginny. It won't be too bad! Shimmery and Melissa will like her. I can't wait! But I get to make out with Draco. Woo. I am a bit nervous. What will every one think? I need to go practice my violin.  
  
Hermione went from the living room up the stairs and to her room. She ran into Shimmery on her way and they started to talk.  
  
"Hermione! I can't wait to go! This will be a lot of fun! Do you think I could get a boyfriend?" Shimmery asked happily.  
  
"Sure if you really want to. But I am nervous about having to do this in front of everyone at the school I was suspended from! What would you do? Just go on like you normally do all happy go lucky? I don't want to do it!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Oh, don't worry; just try not to think about them. Here, go eat some dinner, then go take a long hot bath, then get a good nights sleeps. It will calm you. Then you'll be rested for the morning. 'Night!" Shimmery said escaping to her room. To Hermione a bath would be nice.  
  
She took her advice and slept peacefully all night, the next morning, every one was waken up at the crack of dawn to head for a train to go to Hogwarts. This train wasn't the Hogwarts express. It was a powder blue and had a beautiful silver butterfly on the front. It was small and very cozy. There were to be two students to every compartment. Brad and Steve got one, Shimmery and Melissa got one, and Hermione and Draco got one.  
  
"So Mione, are you ready? This will be nice, visiting. Don't you think?" Draco asked slyly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. I don't want to do this in front of all the people we know! I don't care what they think, I just don't want to. Do you understand?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I do. Relax. It will be fine. We'll be there soon. In time for lunch. From what I heard, we eat lunch, and then walk around to explore the building. That's more for the ones who were never here. Then we eat dinner get introduced and Go to sleep in our own beds. We get to use the Head boy and girl room. We don't perform until tomorrow. Relax!" He demanded as Hermione began to shutter.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm just cold." She lied. "Oh my gosh! Were here!" She yelled. She hadn't felt this excided since her first time to Hogwarts. She and Draco ran out like two little kids at an amusement park. They were giggleing and playing like fools. They only did this because they didn't go there, so they wouldn't get in to trouble. As for Madam Butterfly, she didn't mind as long as they didn't disrupt any one.  
  
The headmaster came out to great them as they walked up, Saying "Welcome! OH Michelle, you have very fine students! The people here are not out of there classes for about ten minutes. Lead your students to the teacher table, there are chairs set up for them."  
  
"Thank you Albus. " She replied. And she took them to there table. A few minutes later the Hogwarts students filed in. they say the new people and thought they had some new teachers or something. But they were amazed to learn who they really were.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, these are the student from Madam Butterfly's School. They will perform tomorrow. This is Madam Butterfly. Do you want to introduce your student now, or at dinner?" He asked to Madam Butterfly.  
  
"Now. I guess. Ok this is Brad Carlson, Steven Decunsa, Melissa Hilton, Shimmery Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." She said and made a gesture for her students to sit down The Great hall was silenced as Madam Butterfly started the Malfoy of Shimmery. But they were aw struck at Hermione and Draco being there too. They never thought he would be in a play. Let alone, with Hermione. Harry wanted to punch him.  
  
"Ok, let's eat." Said Dumbledore with a disappointed tone. He thought the pupils would react differently.  
  
Every one started in silence, but soon after they started there own discussion of there school mates at the teacher table.  
  
"My God! What is Draco thinking? Why is he at that school? He probably went when he found out Hermione was there to bug her. That ass! How could he? I want to kill him!" Harry exclaimed to Ron.  
  
"Hey look, McGonagall is letting them sit at a school table! Hermione's coming with those two girls! Hi Hermione! How are you?" Ron asked loudly.  
  
"HI I'm fine. This is Melissa and this is Shimmery. She is Draco's sister so be nice. How has it been since I have been gone?" She asked.  
  
"Well." Harry and Ron had so many stories and they said them together so it was a jumble. The girls just nodded.  
  
"I am only smiling because I have no idea what's going on." Hermione giggled quietly to her two best friends.  
  
"Hermione! Your back! I'm so happy! Yay! Who are those two?" Ginny came up and asked.  
  
"My friends, Melissa, Shimmery, this is Ginny Weasly. Ginny, this is Melissa and Shimmery." Hermione introduced.  
  
"Ok, you put your stuff away, well. Well I have detention. So see you later." And with that she was gone. They finished lunch and walked around the school as every one else went to class. Time flew by and classes were over. Draco came to talk to Shimmery with Hermione and Melissa Still there. Harry and Ron came down the hall to the common room. Hermione and Draco saw this and Draco reached his arms around Hermione and they kissed. A deep fulfilling kiss. Harry and Ron froze at the sight and Shimmery and Melissa giggled. The people in the hall Gasped and started to walk faster.  
  
Harry stormed up and screamed "What the fuck are you doing to my friend!?!"  
  
"Friend? Friend? I thought you hated me. You said it in a letter! So fuck off Harry!" Hermione Shouted back. Ron got all red and lunged at Draco. Hermione jumped in front of him to block Draco. Ron had to stop. HE walked off with Harry muttering under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So did you like it? Check back soon for the next chapter. It will be soon I hope. Please review. I need it. Thanks! 


	10. Oh no!

Chapter 10 * Lust* I hope you like it. I will!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no! Not morning all ready!" Hermione moaned as she was shaken awake by Shimmery.  
  
"C'mon! We have to go or we will be late! I know how you hate it when you're late!" Shimmery yelled.  
  
They hurried to the great hall where the rest were waiting. They had to practice, and then perform. Hermione didn't want to do either. They practiced for what seemed like forever. Until they were backstage dressed up and ready to go. They play itself went quite quickly. The last scene was perfect.  
  
"Oh, Dustin, I don't want to leave you! I can't! Well aren't you going to stop me?" Hermione, or should we say Stacey cried.  
  
"Stacey. I love you! You need to go to collage. You're smart and gorgeous! You can't be stuck here! You know this! If I didn't love you, then I'd be selfish and not let you go! I love you!" He yelled back and grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. It felt right. Like this is how Hermione's life should have been. But she couldn't fall for the enemy! Never. She pulled him in to her and they kissed a bit too long. About 3 minutes after the curtain closed and they could here the standing ovation.  
  
"Now that wasn't too hard was it, Mione?" Shimmery asked after the hall was empty.  
  
"No. I liked it a little. Can we go to the party now?" She asked. The party was in the transfiguration room for the performers. This is where Melissa got an idea.  
  
"Hermione, Shimmery, come here! I have a perfect idea! We should hold a big party for when we leave! We can sing and play the music! It would be great! We can go with a bang!" She gushed.  
  
"That would be super! Do you think we could, Hermione?" Shimmery asked.  
  
"Sure lets ask Dumbledore!" Hermione answered and they were off.  
  
"Head master? Can I have a word with you" Hermione asked nervously. With a nod she began. "Well, my friends and I want to have a party for the school. To leave with a bang. He he. Um. We could do the music and we have a thing that can play music if we want to dance. I bet Madam Butterfly could get food. And we could do the décor! Would it be ok?" She pleaded hopefully.  
  
"Well." He began, "sure! Sounds fun! How bout Friday?" He asked her.  
  
"Really? Ok! That would be great! We'll get started soon! Friday! Ok!" She ran out to tell Shimmery and Melissa. She got a meeting for the boys to here and they liked it too. They started on the décor. It was a bon borage* party. Like with bouts. So they made it under water. Fish and merpeople and everything. The girls left the boys to practice there music.  
  
They practiced all week until Friday at 7. It was 7 to 2 am. They were going to have a blast. Draco and the boys were there with the Great hall's Ceiling bewitched to look under water, along with the walls and accompanied by a sunken ship. It was beautiful.  
  
People started to arrive. So they had to start the music. They played for 3 hours. In those three hours they played many muggle songs such as "Complicated", "Don't Let Me get me", "Sk8er boi", "Shut up", and " Back in Black". Then they got to go party with her friends. By the end, every one was tired and went to bed with out complain. Hermione and Draco had to help clean then warily went to bed. Mostly on purpose, Draco crawled into Hermione's bed with her not complaining. She kind of liked the warm body next to her. It was nice. Draco wanted to feel her body.  
  
He started to touch her between the thighs. She was to tired to complain and liked it. He was slow about it but eventually both were undressed and sweaty. She liked it a lot. But wasn't happy about who it was.  
  
Inside something was happening. Draco's sperm were making there way to Hermione's egg. Draco's Sperm were tough and wouldn't die to easy and a little boy got in. Hermione was going to have a baby. Neither wanted that. 


	11. To the burrow

Chappie 11!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few months later…  
  
Ring! Ring! "Hello?" Hermione answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Came a happy voice "Is this Hermione Granger?" "Yes" "Well dear, you came to the doctors about a week ago, and your going to be a mommy!" The lady broke the news as nice as possible. "What? Oh no!" She began to sob and hung up the phone.   
  
  
She only had three weeks until summer vacation started and then only three weeks until School starts. She couldn't talk to Draco about it. The only thing she could look forward to was the recital for the beginning of summer. She was to do the song "TNT" by her new all time favorite muggle band ACDC, With Draco playing the guitar and singing. Hermione liked how it sounded at the rehearsal. She had to invite her mom and dad and the Weaslys including Harry who moved in with them this year.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Weaslys   
  
Hi I hope you can come to my recital on Friday. It's at Madam Butterfly's School For the talented. Please every one comes! It will be great! I will be expecting you.   
With love Hermione  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She didn't have the heart to tell them. She was afraid. "I have to tell Melissa and Shimmery!" She exclaimed. She rushed to Shimmery's room and dragged her in to Melissa's room. There she started her whole story of the baby.   
  
  
"Oh, Hermione! It will be ok! We can help! Oh my brother is an idiot! I won't tell! Neither will Melissa. You need to tell your friends at school! We need to go to Madam Butterfly!" Shimmery moaned  
  
  
"Of coarse, and let her and your Brother expelled? I think not! What are you thinking? We can tell her that Hermione was raped and got pregnant! Then she will be pitied." Melissa chimed in.  
  
  
"No, I'll tell Mrs. Weasly and Ginny. They won't get mad. I hope. I will be ok. So we are going to have this recital and I am going to stay with them. "Hermione warned.   
  
  
"Oh no! Hermione! You can't! No! Why?" Melissa and Shimmery said.   
  
"I have to. Mrs. Weasly can help me. You understand don't you?" Hermione   
  
  
They nodded and she went to her to room to take a nap.  
  
  
The morning of the recital was hell. People running around with dry cleaning, food, and when guests arrived all hell broke lose. Hermione got her morning sickness and had to delay her performance to the end. She finally got her turn to perform. The applause pounded in her ears as she left the stage.   
  
  
At the end the Weaslys were ready to go and take her to the Burrow. Harry finally got her to talk to him after he convinced he wrote her no letter. Hermione got packed and as she descended from the staircase she bumped into Draco.  
  
  
"Draco, I am leaving. Until we meet at Hogwarts bye. Oh, are we enemies again?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
  
"You know it!" He laughed. And grasped her for a kiss. Thank god only Shimmery and Melissa were the only ones peeking from the landing above.  
  
  
Hermione left with a smile to the burrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
At the burrow it was almost as fun as the School. On the Third week of the summer holiday Hermione was going to tell Mrs. Weasly and Ginny. The boys left for a tour of there dads new office and she decided to tell them.   
  
  
"Um can I talk to you?" She asked.  
  
  
"Sure" Mrs. Weasly responded. They were in the kitchen making cookies. Ginny had flour on her nose and looked confused. "Um…. I, Hermione Granger, Is going to have a baby." She said with a nervous giggle as Mrs. Weasly and Ginny's eyes widened. "And the father is…"  
  
  
"Who?!?" Ginny cried no longer standing the anticipation.   
  
  
"Draco Malfoy" She said.  
  
  
They were silent as Hermione began to weep. Ginny got up and hugged her and tried to sooth her as Molly, or Mrs. Weasly made her a cup of tea. "Oh Hermione, Every thing will be fine. How far a long are you?" molly asked gently handing her the tea.   
  
  
"Only about a month and a half. The due date is around March 13th and I am scared. That's around right before the Easter holiday. I can't tell Draco yet, Or Ron and Harry. They'd kill me." She cried.  
  
  
"Hermione, it will be fine! We won't let them do that" Ginny squealed.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you, so much for reviewing! I love you all! Woo! The next chapter, she is going to tell about the baby. 


	12. At the burrow

Yay! Chapter 12 Yay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
They went to Diagon alley for there school things. Ginny went with Hermione to get the magical growing School robes for her growing tummy. They ran into Draco as they went to get something to eat.   
  
  
"Hello Granger." Draco said in a smug voice.   
  
  
"Oh, hi, we have to go, c'mon Ginny." And they rushed to find the rest of them.  
  
  
"What was that for? That was a perfect time to tell him! Why didn't you?" Ginny asked  
  
  
"Asked what to whom?" Asked Ron skeptically.   
  
  
"Yah, who?" Asked Harry.   
  
  
"No one" Hermione yelled. "Leave me alone!"   
  
  
"Now look what you have done! Oi, Mione! Wait for me! Boys are so insensitive! Ginny mumbled as she caught up to Hermione. "Herm, lets get you a book, ok? You'll feel better." She said soothingly, "Don't mind them; I know you have mood swings. Yes that's a good girl. Just pick out any book." Ginny said as they entered the new bookstore.  
  
  
Hermione found a book, Hogwarts; a history revised and couldn't refuse. "Oh Ginny, I am so sorry if I snap at you! Please forgive me?" She started to sob.  
  
  
They headed to the leaky cauldron where they were to stay for the night to go to King's Cross Station in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The morning was fast and they were on the train. Hermione slept through it all she only woke for the lunch that Harry bought them. Other then that she slept up until they got to Hogwarts.   
  
  
Hermione went strait to Dumbledore's office as soon as she got off the train followed close by Ginny.   
  
  
"Professor, I have to tell you, I'm having…"  
  
  
"A baby?" He finished, "yes I know. Don't worry. It will be fine. I won't tell any one. The teachers know already. So they will understand if you're crabby or anything. Just keep your grades up and you'll be fine. Go eat then sleep well, classes start tomorrow. I decided to not make you or Mr. Malfoy a prefect so you can concentrate on your child. You were my first choice, but I know you have a lot to handle already. It's fine. Even if McGonagall wouldn't let you, I would. "He said with a twinkle in his eye. He walked her to the feast and departed to the Teacher table. The sorting started and the feast was lovely. She was one of the first to go to bed. She knew she needed sleep.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She had Potions, and Care of magical Creatures with Slytherin. She went to her classes and was fine for the first few months. She started to get larger, but only a few noticed. When she got about four month along, She had to be partners with Draco. She wasn't happy about it. She dropped her caldron on his foot and as he yelped in pane, she started to sob and ran out of the room. Draco gave o moan of pain then ran after her. He did like her and didn't want her sad.   
  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing? Come back!" HE yelled. He found her in the garden. She was sobbing and holding her stomach. "Hermione, are you ok? What's wrong? Are you going to throw up? What is it?"  
  
  
"Draco! I am going to have a baby!" She spat at him.  
  
  
"Is it Potty's or Weasel's baby?" He asked holding back his disappointment.   
  
  
"It's yours!" She yelled and ran to talk to Professor McGonagall. She needed someone to sooth her.   
  
  
Draco went back to potions silently.  
  
  
"That's what happens when you get a mudblood pregnant, Malfoy" Snape said loud enough for the class to hear. Harry and Ron were furious.  
  
  
"Draco! How could you! To Hermione! You fucking ass hole! I will kill you!" Ron yelled as he tried to tug away from Harry's grasp. Ron wanted to attack him. Rip him limb from limb, but Harry wanted to talk to Hermione first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Thank you Sweet sorrow for the wonderful idea of this chapter! Thank you!!! 


	13. Hogwarts

Chapter 13 :) Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you all!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hermione was on her way to see professor McGonagall when she caught sight of a door she never saw before. It was a glorious oak door carved with what looked like vines. She opened it to see a grand spiral staircase. At the top looked like a library! She rushed up the stairs to see what it was. It was a library! Full of muggle books! She was in the section of horror, and she picked up The Stand by Stephen King. 'Hapscomb's Texaco sat on US 93 just north of Arnette,' then she was lost in the book.  
  
  
About four hundred pages later she decided to put the book in her bag and leave. As she shut the door she found a key in the lock. She decided to take it too; just to be sure she could put the book away. She wanted to ask Dumbledore about it, but noticed she was late for dinner. She rushed to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry and Ginny.  
  
  
"Hermione, I heard what happened! Snape is an ass! A huge ass!" Ginny said to Hermione.  
  
  
"What?" She asked back but got no answer do to Harry.  
  
  
"Hermione, What did he do! Well, we know what he did, but did he hurt you? How could he just get you pregnant! He is a fucked up dick head! Do you want me and Ron to kill him?" He asked with his fist clenched.  
  
  
"WHAT?" She screamed which made all heads turn towards her. "WHO TOLD YOU?! WHO!"  
  
  
"Snape did, but do you want us to hurt Malfoy?" Ron said ignoring the stares.  
  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled and almost ran up to Snape and punched him. But the thought of getting suspended again was not very happy to her. She was standing and no one knew what she was going to do. Draco wanted to go and comfort her, but he thought she wouldn't want to see him. She sat back down and to there amazement she started to eat. Noticing there confused faces she said "I need to eat for two now, you know. No need to starve the poor thing." And she ate.  
  
"Mione, Draco came back and didn't say a word. Snape said it. Don't be mad at him." Lavender said as she sat in front of her. "I was there. Believe me. Malfoy went paler the he already is! He looked ready to cry. And not every one knows yet. Ok?" She said trying not to glare at Harry and Ron who were not helping at all.   
  
  
  
"I am not mad at him. And I don't want you two to lay a hand on the father of my baby." She said thoughtfully. Smiling at them.  
  
  
"Herm, but he is the enemy! You can't have a baby with the enemy! He is not a good person. You can't keep the baby!" Ron moaned  
  
  
"How dare you? Ronald Weasly, how could you expect me to kill a living human being! Its mine and nothing will happen to it. I am so sorry if you're jealous of Draco, but you just can not have me. We are friends, nothing more. I am sorry; I have to go talk to Dumbledore. Don't you dare touch Draco or I will hurt you." She said as she started to walk up to the teacher's table, fallowed by stares of fellow students.   
  
  
"Professor, can I have a word with you?" She asked, he nodded and she asked about the library.  
  
  
"You can look there all you want! No one seemed to like it when it was first exposed to the school. Pity really. I read them all through time and loved them. Now you can read them too. That muggle author, he wrote most the books up there, was very good. Maybe you could get your friends interested. You have the key so you can get in. I think Mr. Malfoy wants a word with you." HE said pointing over to Draco who was looking directly at Hermione.  
  
  
She walked over to him and he walked out with her. As soon as they were out there was an explosion of gossip flying around the room. Hermione was the first to speak.   
  
  
"Draco, Come with me." She said pulling him to the secret library. They sat on the couch and Hermione spoke again. "Draco, I am sorry if the baby is causing trouble. I just need to make sure you are ok with it. I am not going to kill it." She said quietly.  
  
  
His eyes got wide. "You will never ever kill my baby. I like you a lot and I think we will be fine. Your stupid friends might not like me, but fuck them. Our baby will grow up to be more powerful then them. Even Potty. What is this place?" he asked.  
  
  
"It's a library, a muggle book one. Its neat come look." She jumped up excitedly.  
"Don't hurt yourself now, Hun." Draco said in a smug tone  
  
  
"Oh, I have a name from you now? Fine then, sweetie." She said giggling. "I can move! I am not confined to a bed!"  
  
  
After they were done, Draco left with Pet Semetary, another Stephen King book.  
  
  
Harry and Ron were angry with Draco more then Hermione. They would not talk to her when she came in to the common room. So she went to Ginny and they got Parvati and Lavender to help with names.  
  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Parvati asked.  
  
  
"I don't know. We can think of a name for both. Then we can send them to Draco with Raven and he will say yes or no." Hermione replied.   
  
  
They spent the next two hours near the fire laughing and thinking of names. They finally decided on either: Utopia, Samantha, or Cinnamon for a girl, And Logan, Curtis, or Angus. Hermione sent the list to Draco and they waited for a reply.  
  
  
His reply came fast and this is it.  
  
I like Cinnamon and Logan. I hope its ok with you.   
With love  
Draco  
  
"Ok, we got the names. Good, now we have to wait for it to come. I need to sleep good night." Hermione said stuffing the note in her pocket. She went to the girls' room and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you like it so far! Thanks! 


	14. It is here

Ok Chapter 14 This one is going to be sad I think. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A bright sunny day in March, Hermione was walking down the hall. She ran into Draco on his way to his room.  
  
  
"Hello, Draco what are you up to?" She asked with a smile. "We are due any day now." She added with a giggle.  
  
  
"Shut Up Granger! You fucking Mudblood!" He said wiping around. "Stay the bloody hell away from me!"  
  
  
"Draco! What the fuck is wrong with you? You ass! Why the hell the change of heart? You fucker!" She screamed.  
  
  
"Oh, You pitiful Mudblood! I never want to see your fucking face again! I wish we were not having an idiotic child! Especially not a half pure blood. It will be ruined due to you. Mudblood." HE hissed.  
  
  
"MALFOY! I knew your were not to be trusted! I hate you! Burn in bloody he…" She began, but abruptly stopped and clenched her stomach. "Draco, it is coming." She said barley above a whisper.  
  
  
"Why should I care? It is not mine. Go away mudblood. Go to the hospital wing you slag. Be gone with you. I no longer want you in my sight." He said with a strait face.  
  
  
"If it wasn't for the baby, I would kill you. I have to go." She hurried off to the hospital wing.  
  
  
* About an hour later*  
  
  
"Draco, it is a boy. Come see." McGonagall came in quietly.  
  
  
"What? Oh sure. Whatever. I will come and see if you wish." He mumbled.  
  
  
"Here he is. Logan Joel Malfoy." McGonagall said holding a beautiful baby boy. He had Silvery blonde hair that way a bit wavy, Dark brown eyes, and weighed only 5 pounds. He was adorable. In a chair next to the bed Hermione slept in was Harry and Ron. They did not want to see Draco. They were only there for Hermione.   
  
  
"Congrats, Draco." Ron said in an unhappy tone.  
  
"Uh… Thanks. I guess. I didn't really do much." Draco mumbled as he was handed the baby.  
  
  
"Well we better go and um well leave you two alone." Harry said slipping out of the room.  
  
  
"Yah, Bye" Ron said as he fallowed Harry.  
  
  
"Yes, we need to go get some…uh…Papers! Yes, papers! Come Poppy! Let us go get those pesky old papers. Bye see you in a while." McGonagall said exiting the room dragging Poppy along.  
  
  
Now there were only Draco, Hermione, and Logan. Draco looked into his eyes, and knew what he had to do. Even if the reason he was being man to Hermione, was because he got a letter from his father. He had to.   
  
  
"Hermione." He said as he shook her awake.   
  
  
"UN…………………" She muttered and opened her eyes.  
  
  
"Will you marry me?" He asked holding his breath.  
  
  
"You have got to be joking right? You're not serious are you?" She asked sleepily.  
  
  
He told her what happened and she started to laugh.  
  
  
"Ha! Sure I'll marry you." And she fell asleep again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I have continued and it is complete! Finish it please! The last chapters are fast, but they do conclude! Thanks! 


	15. Wow!

Hermione woke up with a start to the cries of Logan. He was hungry Hermione was more startled with the sight of Draco picking up the baby and giving him a bottle  
  
"Hello Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked keeping down her rage for the fight they had.  
  
"You don't remember last night? We are getting married. And you forgave me. Besides you know, I was angry with my father, now I have you, so we can be away from my dad and am happy with our son. I will never be like your grandpa." He said to Logan.  
  
Logan only cooed softly. He was a beautiful baby and he was quiet. Hermione and Draco had a long talk. He explained what happened last night. Hermione, after some minor confirmation, agreed to marry him saying it was the best thing for the baby,  
  
"Good, now as for the wedding, how bout July? In summer would be nice so we can surprise the school. For our last year you know. It would be nice. I don't want any one to come for me, but you can get weasel and Potty and the small weasel. You know I am just joking when I say that." Draco added quickly as Hermione raise an eyebrow. "But we can invite them by owl close to when we want it. We can act like we hate each other until summer. Only three months left. It will be fun. I have to go. Bye." He handed her the baby and kissed Hermione. He went through the door and was gone.  
  
"Oh, Logan, I can't wait till summer." Hermione said in a whisper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Summer did come and every one said there goodbyes. Draco came with Hermione on her wishes and they had a blast deciding the wedding preparations. Finally Hermione sent the invite. Like this:  
  
Dear (who ever)  
  
Please come to the Madam butterfly's School building on July 7th for a special occasion. Please dress nice. It will start at 4:00 pm and end whenever. Please join me.  
  
Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
They decided on having it there so Draco could have friends and family there. Hermione liked it too because Shimmery and Melissa could be her brides maids.  
  
Well, the day of the wedding came as did the guests. Harry, Ron, and Ginny came together dressed fancy and sat with Brad and Stephen.  
  
The music started and the wedding went fast. Ron almost rejected but sat back down at the glare Ginny, Shimmery, Melissa, and Hermione gave him.  
  
It was over and there was a party. It was fun and lasted for hours. By the end, Harry and Ron still hated Draco Malfoy, but only acted as if they did for Hermione's sake.  
  
A few years passed and Logan was very healthy. He was three years old. By this time Hermione was pregnant again and had a job at Hogwarts. She taught transfiguration due to Professor McGonagall wanted to retire. Draco became the new potions teacher. Snape went of to find a wife. Poor old git.  
  
"Mommy, look what I did!" Yelled Logan who was playing in the corner of a class room full of slytherin, "I made a kitty!" Yes he did. He was playing with a hat he had turned into a cat.  
  
"Wow! Oh Honey that's Great! Go show daddy, ok?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"OK, Mommy." And he ran to tell his father. When he got to be eleven he got into Slytherin. They were happy for him because Draco was head of that house, as for the head of Gryffindor was the divination teacher. (I forgot her name! Help!!) Hermione despised her.  
  
Harry was the person who taught the first years how to fly. Logan actually flew better then him. But Harry wouldn't admit it.  
  
S for the other baby, it was a girl who they named Nevaeh. Heaven backwards. She was very nice and pretty too. One day in august, the year Nevaeh went to Hogwarts Hermione had a surprise. 


	16. And in the end

"We are pregnant." She said gallantly at the breakfast table.  
  
"Oh honey that's Great!!" Draco yelled smothering her in his embrace.  
  
"I know." She answered back.  
  
Over the years there children got into a lot of trouble. They got lovely jobs and were very success full. Hermione and Draco loved each other so much over the years, they had a special and. They died at the exact same time. The time two ravens were born.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
COMPLETE! Yay! Thank you all my reviewers and please see my other story. I am also starting a new one, it is original. It will be funny so I hope you read it. Thank you so much!  
  
TheLost 1 


End file.
